Turning to Motherhood
by Gamer95
Summary: Modern AU FE. After betraying Gangrel, the head of the gang she is a part of, Aversa decides she's going to turn over a new leaf. She's going to live a cushy lifestyle, and keep to herself, avoiding any criminal activity. However, meeting a certain little boy further enforces that decision upon her.


Aversa was seething in rage. Dock her pay would they?! Oh so this is what she got for working for a crime family for fifteen years...

Was it really worth it if this was the thanks she received in the end? She had often questioned the family's actions the time she had spent with them...

But no longer would "Mad King" Gangrel be on top. She was gonna sell them to the police and get her wonderful demands met. Oh and it'd be sweet when she was hearing them begging ... Right now the family was squabbling about why narcotics weren't coming through.

She put a hand over her mouth to hide her smirk. The family had never treated her very well, so really, she was getting some well-deserved vengeance by getting them hauled off to prison.

"Aversa! Go and get lunch!" Gangrel screamed from upstairs.

"I'm a BODYGUARD, NOT A SERVANT!" She screamed back as she slammed the door shut and pretended to go and get the food.

She grumbled angrily under her breath as she stomped away to the police station.

She, however, was cut off by a particular white haired deputy.

"Going somewhere Miss Aversa?" Deputy Robin asked

Aversa stiffened and scowled at the white-haired man. "For your information, DEPUTY, I've come with information regarding a certain criminal organization."

The Deputy smiled. "Well then ...Please do come in. Chrom probably has a few words."

Aversa nodded and entered the station. Robin actually belonged to an organization called S.H.P.R.D.S. They were designed to bring in Her crime family.

She smirked and chuckled at the irony. What were the odds that she, who had been their enemy for fifteen years, would be the one to help them finally catch her family.

She took a seat at the investigation table and waited. She'd been here many times but they never got anything outta her . Now she was an Open Book

It served those slave drivers right. Her pay had been barely anything to begin with, how dare they dock it!

Still seething, Chief Chrom entered along with his lapdog Robin.

"Hello Aversa. I hear you've come to talk about out suspicions?"

Aversa grinned. "I have demands."

Chrom frowned. "...Well, I suppose I'm willing to hear you out. As long as your demands are within reason, we'll see what we can do. Fair enough?"

Aversa grinned.

"I want a cushy penthouse, money, and immunity from this whole shtick."

Chrom and Robin looked at each other and they both considered it.

"...You have to tell us absolutely everything you know, and there can't be any details left out." Chrom finally said.

Aversa nodded. "I intend to. Now Lend me your ears."

Several Hours later, the whole story was placed on paper and Chrom and Robin were exhausted.

"Goodness you had a lot of information..." Robin mumbled to himself.

Aversa smiled, "Well I've told you everything. I expect my demands met within the next three days."

Chrom rolled his eyes, "Yes Aversa...We'll meet them."

The man turned to leave. "I'm going to get everybody ready to get them behind bars."

Aversa grinned, "I'll stay in the lobby. I want to see them beg and try to bribe you." She told them, taking a seat in the front.

"Oh ..okay then..." Robin uttered, rushing to find the other shepards.

"She's nuts..." Robin muttered under his breath. "I swear, she gets off on others' suffering..."

Chrom whispered back, "she must have SOME good intention..."

Robin shrugged and followed him into the break room to get the others. Aversa merely sat there and waited.

She grinned evilly. Finally, she was going to be free! Her own home, her own choices!

Oh god...she'd never made her own choices! Her whole life has been tied to that despicable family

Her lips pursed into a snarl. 'Damn it! Damn it all!' She raged internally. 'I have no idea what to do!'

She internally battled herself for a whole hour before a sudden screaming of sirens was heard.

She sighed. Well there was nothing to do for it now...All she could do was watch the results of their arrest.

It was a long line...Gangrel at the head screaming bloody murder and whatnot. After several minutes the Traders were in their respective cells and awaiting questioning

She went and stood before Gangrels cell.

The young woman gave her 'boss' a smug smirk, hands on her hips. "Why, hello there, GANGREL." She said bitterly. "How do you like your new home?"

Gangrel, the man sickly green with drug use, looked at her in rage.

"Aversa...AVERSA! YOUSOLD US OUT!"

Aversa laughed as he tried to grab her through the bars. She felt so...satisfied...

"No longer am I your call girl or servant. I'll have my own life now."

Gangrel tried to lunge at her, and she simply stepped back, wagging her finger mockingly. "Oooh, temper, temper!" She scolded tauntingly.

Gangrel screamed at her and continued pushing against the bars, only for her to flip him off and saunter out of the station. She had Gangrels Debit card...Hm...

She was going to have a good night tonight.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Britain, someone was NOT having a good night. A rather painful, traumatising fight.

This person was a tiny, fragile little boy, who barely came up to an average-sized human being's waist.

This Boy, was Harry Potter. And with a pained yelp he felt his senses return as he was finishing up with his nightly beating. He was tossed roughly into his cars trunks as his Uncle began to drive.

He didn't know where he was going...but he knew it wasn't going to be good. And he was absolutely, ABSOLUTELY terrified.

But what Harry didn't know, was that his destination was going to change his life. Not only his, but someone else's. In this terrible moment, a silver lining could be seen...

However, at the moment, all he knew was terror, pain and sorrow, as well as every other negative emotion known to the English vocabulary.

After driving for half an hour, or whatever it was as Harry did not understand time, he felt the car stop and his uncle pull open the trunk, and Harry screamed through his gag as he was thrown onto asphalt roughly. His uncle stomped on him a couple times before going into the car and speeding off.

Harry desperately reached up with his hands, frantically trying to undo the gag. His tiny fingers fumbled with the cloth awkwardly as tears streamed down his face.

After realising the Knot was too tight, Harr tried to go find shelter, only to see his legs bound in an uncomfortable position. Harry cried harder.

This was so scary...He was all alone in a park at night, and he couldn't even move or call out for help! Not that anyone would help him anyway...

He sat there for many hours, pathetically and sadly until he heard the clicking of heels... He whimpered and tried to look small.

Maybe if he was small enough, she wouldn't notice him...He prayed this was the case...But this proved vain.

Aversa had been taking a nice stroll after her long night out. She's seen a movie, had a nice dinner and now had a wonderful hotel room and plenty of outfits!

It was a lovely way to spend her time, but she was still...a little uneasy about her situation...

She uneasily continued walking until she found herself under a streetlamp, hearing small scuflling and muffled sounds. She hesitantly looked around, before tripping on something

She landed facefirst on the ground, then pushed herself into a sitting position, grumbling in annoyance. "What the hell was that...?" She grumbled angrily.

She looked up a little ways, then gasped as she locked eyes with a tiny figure laying in a binded position. As she locked eyes with those particular eyes she was brought back into a flashback of her earlier days.

She had been merely watching the arrival of a group of Soon-to-be Slaves and making sure they didn't escape. What she didn't know was that the slaves weren't adults, they were children! While this shocked her she watched over the shipment but then she locked eyes with a smaller child. Those eyes...those eyes had haunted her for many years. But now she was seeing them again.

These eyes were filled with tears...Pain, fear, sorrow, defeat...Those were all emotions she could clearly see in the poor child's eyes.

How did he get here?! What had happened?! She steeled herself and moved towards him.

"Little boy? What happened?"

Harry stiffened when he heard her speak to him. Panicking, he tried to wriggle away, but he didn't get very far. He was sobbing now, the sound muffled by the gag.

Aversa was taken aback. He seemed scared... So Carefully she pulled off the gag and the subbing was louder than ever. Aversa had no idea what to do

'Oh God...What happened? How do I deal with this situation?! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do...?"

Aversa hesitantly pulled him close, onto her lap and checked him over.

"Uh...you got hurt."

Harry simply whimpered in response. Aversa mentally facepalmed. 'Of COURSE he's hurt, idiot! Stating the obvious won't help the situation!' She internally chastised herself.

"Do you...need help?" he asked. HArry stopped when she asked that and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I...I can't have any help...I'm too freaky...I don't deserve it..." He sniffled. "You should just leave me..."

Aversa, still confused, shook her head. "Uh kid...you look fine to me. I'm gonna help you."

The boy shook his head very violently. Aversa ignored him and picked him up.

"I don't care if you don't want help. You're getting it whether you like it or not." She said sternly. Harry flinched and whimpered, making no argument.

This kid was so broken up... Geez what'd happened to him? She shrugged and continued stepping quickly towards her destination. Harry discovered he liked being held... Even if any mother would tell you that's not how you hold a child.

Aversa, for her part, felt that holding the child seemed...right, in a way. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she really, really enjoyed holding him.

So she steeled her nerves and adjusted him so that he sat against her hip. She then noticed he was looking up at her with huge eyes.

"What're you staring at?"

Harry let out a frightened squeak and looked away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! Please don't hurt me!"

Aversa made an exhasperated noise and adjusted his face to look back at her.

"Kid I'm not gonna hit you."

Harry flinched at her tone, but stayed silent out of fear. He hated his life...He hated it so much...

But this lady was helping him...So he tentatively leaned into her hold, resting his head upon her shoulder.

Aversa looked at him with a raised brow. 'He's...oddly affectionate...' She thought with a small blush.

So she hesitantly raised her hand and patted his head awkwardly. Harry began to feel warm inside at her praise.

The pretty woman was a little scary...But she was nice, and warm and comfy, and she made him feel somewhat safer than he had felt before.

She entered the hospital finally and marched up to the front desk, heels clicking madly. When she got to the desk the man was sleeping.

Aversa's eyes widened in disbelief. Honestly, what were these incompetent morons paid for?! She slammed her hand against the counter. "HEY! WAKE UP!"

The man shot up and looked around sleepily.

"Huh? Uhn...yeah yeah...I'll check you in..." He said tiredly, getting to work. Aversa took the kid and sat in a chair.

She sighed deeply and looked down at him. "Well, you certainly brought my night to a screeching halt." She said coolly.

Harry looked down in shame.

"I-I'm so sorry miss...I didn't mean to..."

Aversa regretted the comment and shook him lightly.

"It's alright. I'm...glad I could help?"

She was so bad at this...She wasn't sure what to say to console this terrified, timid little boy, and it was rather vexing in her opinion.

She decided to be truthful with him.

"Kid...I'm Aversa. I'm glad I could come across you tonight. I'd hate to think of what could've happened had I not been there."

She shuddered slightly. There were a few...unsavoury people that liked to prowl the city at night, and if they had gotten their filthy paws on the child...

Harry leaned back into her, finding himself desperately desiring her praise. She was the first nice person he'd ever met...she already meant the world to him...

But he knew she really didn't like him very much. That was okay, though. He understood. He hated himself too, so it was only natural that he would never be loved by anyone.

Soon though, A pretty doctor came from around the corner and examined them with a sad expression.

"Come along you two...I'm Doctor Izayoi."

Aversa sighed. "It's about time..." She grumbled under her breath as she rose to her feet. "Let's get the kid healed, please?"

"Of course Ma'am. Please enter the room and set him down. I'll get to work."

Aversa did so but froze when Harry made a noise in fear

She raised her brow and looked down at him. "What's wrong, kid?" She asked in confusion.

"I-I..don't want you to go..." he whispered.

Aversa felt a weird feeling in her chest. She reached out and clapped his shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey...its okay. I'll be right here."

He sniffled and looked at her with huge eyes. "R-Really...? You promise...?" He said softly, and hopefully.

She bit her lip and took a seat across from him.

"Yeah kid...I promise."

The Doctor kneeled down so she was eye level with him.

"I'm going to try to make you feel all better. Please don't be scared okay?"

Harry looked down uneasily, and nodded. He wouldn't argue with anyone. They were all superior to him in every way. He was just a freaky little slave.

After a little while, Aversa had looked up to see how it was going, and internally gaspes. He had...a rather marked body.

It was sickening. She had never seen such cruelty inflicted on a small child in her life, and considering her profession before this, that was saying a LOT.

"Kid...what happened?" She asked the now scared child who was trying to cover up his body.

"Th-these are my punishments...Why are you shocked?"

"Your PUNISHMENT?!" Aversa exclaimed. "OUTRAGEOUS! UNACCEPTABLE! DISGUSTING!"

Harry flinched and scooched back into the table, pathetically muttering,

"I-I'm a freak...it's my life..How it works..."

Aversa turned her back to him, teeth gritted in fury and fists clenched at her sides, breathing heavily.

Harry sniffled and tears began to leak out from his eyes,

"I-I'm sorry iss Aversa...I didn't choose to b-be a freak...don't hate me..."

Aversa's shoulders slumped, and almost instantly, she felt her anger dissolve into guilt. She had frightened the poor thing...

She turned back to the kid and came up to him, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid...I'm...sorry."

Harry looked down. "You shouldn't be sorry...It's okay...I probably deserved it..."

Aversa shook her head and turned his head to face her.

"No no. NOBODY, you hear me? NOBODY! Deserves what you got."

Jun 24"But...But..." Aversa clapped her hand over his mouth. "Nobody." She said sternly. "Say you didn't deserve what you got." Harry was silent. "Go on. Say it."

Harry bit his lip and muttered, "I-I don't know if I should..."

Aversa gave him another look and a nod. "Do it Dearie. Do it."

Harry whimpered and muttered, "I-I didn't deserve it..."

"There. Say it again."

"...I didn't deserve it."

"One more time."

"I didn't deserve it."

Aversa shot him a small smile.

"Good boy." She became confused at how he perked up like a puppy would and she smiled wider.

Harry felt different...this lady was...being so nice! He was a good boy!

Aversa laughed internally. 'He's acting like a praised puppy would.' She thought, amused. Still...she was uneasy. What was his problem?

"Now kid...Two things. One, What's your name?"

Harry smiled at what he believed to be his Guardian Angel, "Harry!"

Aversa nodded, "Okay Harry...Who 'punished' you?"

Harry looked down. "I...I can't tell you or they'll kill me...I don't wanna die...I...I don't know why, but I don't..."

Aversa sat on the bed thing next to him and in a move that surprised her, pulled the child so he was sitting next to her. Aversa gave him a stern but soft look.

"Please kid? I wanna help you..."

Harry looked at her timidly, then took a deep, shaky breath and stuttered out two words that resonated within the young woman.

"M-My family..."

Angered at his statement, she squeezed him tighter, making him flinch.

"Y-your family...they...GRR!" She uttered in a rage.

She had experience with a less than kind family, and the thought of a tiny child suffering so much at the hands of his own was absolutely infuriating.

"M-Miss Angel! You're hurting me!" He cried out in terror, making her stop and look at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry...I...didn't know I was squeezing so hard..." She apologized uneasily. "Are...are you okay?"

Harry was looking at her funny though.

"You...you didn't mean too? Y-you weren't t-trying to hurt me?"

"Well of course not." Aversa replied calmly. "I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not a monster, you know."

Then she felt him wrap his tiny arms around her stomach...well sadly not all the way around. She mentally ummed, then reached down and patted his head.

"...So...You...feel any better, then...?" She asked softly, almost timidly.

Harry nodded, "N-now that my angel is here..."

Aversa laughed, "I'm no Angel Harry."

Harry shook his head, "No! You helped me..."

Aversa laughed out loud. "It's going to take MUCH more than one good deed to be considered anywhere remotely close to an angel, trust me."

Harry shook his head and attempted to hug tighter. Aversa decided to make him feel better. So she pulled him onto her lap and also gave him a hug.

She let a very small smile grace her features. This just felt...kind of right...

They forgot that the doctor was right there. She saw them and smiled, then left the room to figure out how to prescribe the correct treatment.

Aversa didn't know how long she and the child had stayed like that, but before she knew it, he was fast asleep in her arms, snuggled into her chest.

She didn't know why...but she enjoyed this child's presence. He was like a little pet. But it'd be wrong to think of him that way. So since she knew no one was watching she kissed the top of his head.

She smirked in delight, and held him closer. Yes...Perhaps she would keep him. He WAS rather adorable, and he did need SOMEONE to care for him...

Aversa examined the boys chest as he slept peacefully, and realized that he looked ...better?! His Chest was already healed!

Aversa shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Was she seeing things? Was he really already healed in that miniscule amount of time? That was just...weird!

But in hindsight...good. He didn't have to stay cooped up forever! She sadly though, saw all the scars left behind...it still made her sad and guilty.

"I need to do SOMETHING about that family of his. They're monsters...They're absolute MONSTERS!"

Is that the end of the first chap or no?

She had plenty of sadistic ideas, all that affected her soon to be cushy lifestyle in the worst way. he would have to settle for merely sending them to prison. How sad.

Oh well...Maybe she could convince Chrom and his men to put them in cells with prisoners who didn't condone such violence towards children. That would be a riot to witness...

She smirked as she adjusted Harry Against her hip again and made the proper phone call to the chief. Harry subconsciously leaned into her and hugged around her neck.

"Hm? Who's this...? It's late..." the chief muttered.

"Hello Chief it's Aversa. I had two things to ask you of. One I want my apartment to have two bedrooms, preferaby near each other.

There was a brief moment of silence, then a deep sigh. "All right, all right...And what else do you want?"

"There are disgusting pigs that need to-oh..." Aversa realized she hadn't gotten any names out of the boy...

"Just a minute Chiefy."

She set Harry down and lightly shook him as he sat. He lazily opened his eyes.

"W-What? I-" he realized he wasn't home!

"Easy, easy." Aversa said gently, rubbing his head. "I just need to ask you a quick question." Harry nodded timidly. "Okay...What are your family member's names and where do they live?"

"My...my family lives on number four...privet drive...y Uncle's name is V-Vernon..."

Aversa nodded and patted his head, sitting next to him and pulling him close.

"I Have some sick child abusers you need to take care of Chrom."

Aversa explained the situation to Chrom and Chrom replied that the matter would be dealt with immediately. She hung up and set the phone down, to see Harry was- CRYING?!

"...Harry, what is it this time?" Aversa asked, now confused. "I'm dealing with the situation, so there's no reason for you to be crying."

He brokenly sobbed out, "H-He's g-gonna know! And now he's going to hurt y-you and kill me! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU TOO! NO!"

He was in ABSOLUTE hysterics...Aversa was at a loss.

She shook her head and patted his. "No he's not. I'd like to see him TRY." The young woman said with utmost confidence in her voice.

But Harry was still sobbing, shaking his head nd hugging her with all his might. Aversa was still at a loss of what to do! She looked pathetic!

The child was in hysterics and she had no idea how to stop it! What was she going to do?!

She hesitantly pulled the child backk onto her lap and pulled him into her chest like she rememberd her mother did for her. It didn't have an instant effect but soon Harry had only been sniffling and gasping for air. Aversa checked on him to see his face and eyes red.

"Harry? Are you better?"

Harry sniffled and nodded, moving closer to her. "Sorry, miss...M'sorry..."

"Harry...it's not your fault. I got angry. You do not need to apologise." She said sincerely, eliciting another hug.

"I get angry a lot, sometimes without rhyme or reason, but I don't think I could ever direct it at you."

Harry looked up at her with huge eyes. Eyes that didn't fully believe her...

"Pwomise?" he asked, messing up his R sounds.

Aversa couldn't help it. She let out a very soft "Awww" at the way he fumbled with his words. It was cute, sue her!

"Yes kid, I promise." she said. She made promises, yet half of which she couldn't keep... But she was determined to keep this one.

She would never upset this little boy. He was too...too...Oh screw it, he was too CUTE!

So she accepted his hug. After ten minutes the doctor came back in.

"Ms. Aversa? We need to discuss the little one." She said.

Aversa groaned in agitation. "It can't wait?" She asked. "I'm in the middle of something here, in case you hadn't noticed."

The doctor looked sympathetic. "Of course ma'am."

She left and she resumed the hug with the tiny one.

She spent ten minutes in that state, before she heard the sound of soft, cute snoring.

She looked down and smiled softly. He had fallen asleep in her arms, and was clutching tightly to her clothes, smiling cutely.

She smiled down at him and adjusted him to her hip and peeled outside.

"Doctor? What's that you wanna say?"

The doctor cleared her throat. "Yes...About the poor child..."

Aversa braced herself for the worst...

"He has severe tissue loss, multiple fractured bones, countless gashes and multiple head wounds that may stunt his learning. He's severely malnourished and...he's essentially severely injured skin and bone."

Aversa squeezed her eyes shut, teeth gritted in rage as she breathed heavily. She had to stay calm...She couldn't lose her temper...

"And...that's not including the evidence of rope marks on his arms and face..."

She quickly handed Harry to her and flipped out, kicking over a trash can and a chair.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She roared angrily. "DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM TO HELL!"

The doctor covered Harry's ears but it proved vain as Harry began to get up at the screaming.

He whimpered softly. The pretty woman was mad again...He didn't like her mad...

"Miss Aversa! You're scaring him!" The doctor caught her on the shoulder.

Aversa stopped and turned back to see him whimpering again.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. "Damn...I did it again...Why can't I stop scaring him...?" She muttered, annoyed with herself.

"Harry...kid I didn't mean to scare you." she said sincerely.

Harry whimpered and tried to make himself smaller to avoid being hit.

Aversa rubbed his shoulder. "Come on. I already promised I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?" She said calmly. "Please have some faith in me?"

Harry was scared...but he liked her hugs...he turned back to her and held out his arms, suddenly getting pulled back into Angel's arms.

Aversa let out a chuckle as he eagerly snuggled into her bosom. He really was adorable.

"Now miss Aversa...we'd like to keep him here for treatment...but he is good to go home."

Aversa considered it before turning to the doctor and whispering her reply.

"Alright then. Careful there." she said before leaving.

"It'lls be just fiine. Really. Aversa relied calmly, "Don't worry about us.

Doctor Izayoi nodded and escaped into the hospital to get back to work. Aversa would have to take Harry to the hotel...

But there was only one bed...oh well. She could sleep with Harry he was like a teddy.

She smirked at the thought. Oh yes. That was something she was more than willing to do.

As she strutted back to the hirel age noticed Harry looking about fearfully. She adjusted him closer and carried on yet he persisted to become scared at ever chattering, drunk citizen or honking car horn.

It was quite pitiful really, how alone and terrified this child seemed of the world around him. He was supposed to feel safe and at ease in the world he had been born into...

"Hey...Harry it's okay we're almost home." she told the little one hiding inside her bosom. Harry didn't move however, he stayed cuddled into her.

Aversa sighed. Well...It was time for her to be a mom, from the looks of it...

"Harry look at me." She told the lump on her chest. He looked up at her fearfully tgen was adjusted so he could see the city.

"M-Miss Aversa?" he asked in confusion

"Look around Harry. Nothing here is going to hurt you. EVER! Not while I'm around."

She rubbed the top of his cute little head. "Stick with me, kid. You'll get better, trust me."

Harry looked at her in complete and total adoration with a small smile on his face. Aversa gave him a smile back and walked towards the now visible hotel.

When she entered Harry looked around in awe, which is what she wanted. She walked over to the sleeping manager to check in.

After that was dealt with, she carried the little boy to her hotel room. The child was astounded by his new living conditions. It was unbelievable!

"W-Where's my c-cupboard?" he asked smally, looking around the Five Star room. While it was adorable how his Rs sounded like Ws, she was angered at the sound of cupboard.

"What do you mean 'cupboard?'" She asked. 'Don't tell me what I think you are...'

"That's where I sleep...right...?"

Aversa condensed her anger into a tiny but powerful ball.

"No. You're sleeping in my bed with me."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but got cut off.

"My bed. With me." Aversa reiterated gently but sternly. "No cupboard for you. Never."

Harry nodded then rubbed his eyes. Aversa set him inside the covers and tucked him in before slipping into the bathroom to change out if her dinner dress. Afterwards she slipped out to see Harry-cleaning the room?

Aversa frowned, put a hand on her hip and cleared her throat. "Kid, why aren't you asleep?"

Harry went "Eep!" and dropped the bags he was lugging and dropped his head.

"I-I was twying to-to help..." he told her. Aversa rolled her eyes and picked him up, then set him on the bed.

"You can help by going to sleep." She said calmly. "Just...sleep, okay?" Harry hesitated, then nodded.

"...Kay..." He whimpered.

"Good boy. Aversa is right here if you need her." she said, slipping into bed next to him. Hopefully he didn't call her out on the fact she didn't have PJs. She had lingerie.

Pajamas were uncomfortable to her...But...maybe in the future she should get a nightgown to cover up...

After a minute or two, Harry turned towards her and snuggled into her chest. While uncomfortable, she conceded and let him fall asleep against her.

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was a very, very cute sleeper, with the way he practically curled up into a ball against her chest...

She took time to reflect on how much this day had brought. She was guarding a tiny child, had left her boss and was getting a fancy penthouse?! She shrugged and hugged Harry, soon falling asleep.

Her life was changing...For the better.


End file.
